Start of Something New
by MoonFairyDoll
Summary: After having dinner with Kurt and Blaine; Sam and Tina discover the possibility of being more than friends.


A/N: This is literally the most random idea I have ever gotten. There was no prompt, no anything. It just suddenly popped into my head and would not leave me alone until I wrote it down. The funny thing is that I've never shipped this pairing before, so I seriously have no idea what made me want to write this. I don't even know if there's anyone who might even be interested in reading this. But, anyway… if you do… I hope you enjoy it! (Unbeta'ed, so sorry for any errors.)

* * *

Dinner with Kurt and Blaine goes relatively well. Discussions of matching suits, table settings and wedding invitations spread throughout the evening. Sam is also present and every now and then he does one of his famous impressions; which earns him a small smile and a not-so-subtle eye-roll from Kurt and a big toothy grin from Blaine. Tina laughs wholeheartedly and is grateful to be with her friends once more.

It's the middle of December in New York City and she hasn't seen Blaine or Sam for months. They all have new and very busy lives after graduating from McKinley and they barely have time to see each other anymore; college and work always getting in the way. It's a week away from Christmas and Kurt and Blaine invite Sam and Tina for dinner to reminisce and of course discuss their upcoming nuptials. Though Tina has a feeling that Kurt actually planned this little outing because he knew how much Blaine missed his two best friends; a gesture that Tina fully appreciates since she misses her friends with every fiber of her being also.

Tina remembers how the three of them –Blaine, Sam and herself – had been somewhat inseparable towards the end of their senior year of high school. But, something had shifted and the dynamics of their little friendship were clearly changing.

Seeing Blaine with Kurt again – now engaged – made it clear their friendship would never be the same. Sam seemed to think the same way because every so often he would look at Tina with a sad smile on his face.

It was the end of an era. The time for running around in super-hero costumes through the halls of McKinley was gone. They were growing up, and Kurt and Blaine's wedding made it all the more evident.

Once dinner is over the grooms-to-be say their goodbyes; hugs are exchanged and promises of meeting again soon are left hanging in the air.

Sam - being the caring friend that he's always been– offers to walk Tina back to her dorm room; regardless of Tina's protests.

"You don't have to do this, Sam. I'll be fine." She says as she adjusts her purple coat and pink scarf.

"Stop, ok. I know you would be fine going home alone, but I'm walking with you anyway." Sam smiles as he puts on his blue beanie.

Tina can't help but smile as she rolls her eyes and sighs; "Fine."

Sam offers her his arm and she links it with hers gratefully.

"Lead the way, my lady."

She laughs as they start to walk together.

A comfortable silence falls between them – that is until Sam exclaims; "Can you believe they're actually getting married?!"

"I know! It's not just one of Blaine's crazy romantic ideas anymore; it's actually happening!" Tina agrees.

They fall silent once more until Tina asks; "Have you talked to Brittany lately?

He shrugs; "Nah. I think we've talked like… twice since she left for M.I.T., but I guess she's doing okay."

"Hmm, what about Mercedes?"

He smiles brightly at the mention of the familiar name and replies; "Last I heard she's doing the music thing; kicking ass. You know her."

Tina laughs softly. "Yeah."

"Wanna ask about Quinn, now? Since, you're asking about all my ex-girlfriends and all."

Tina gasps; "Oh my God, Sam! I didn't even realize! I was just trying to make some conversation."

Sam laughs. "It's okay, Tina. I'm just messing with you."

"But speaking of exes…" He continues; a sly grin spreading throughout his face. "What about Mike? Heard anything from him lately?"

"Seriously? You're really gonna go there?"

He lifts his arms defensively as he jokes; "Hey, you started it!"

She gives him a playful shove as she answers; "Well, if you _must_ know… he's fine. Dancing, doing what he loves. I talked to him last weekend."

Sam laughs softly. "I'm glad. It's nice you guys keep in touch."

She sighs. "Yeah, I guess."

Sam opens his mouth to say something – a mischievous glint in his eye – but he's interrupted by Tina.

"Do not even think of asking about Artie."

Sam laughs once more as he accepts defeat; "Fine, fine… but he's okay though; just in case you want to know. Talked to him last Thursday."

Tina smiles brightly and shakes her head in disbelief as she mutters under her breath; "You're such an idiot."

"But a lovable idiot nonetheless. 'Cause you know you love me, Tina Cohen-Chang."

"Whatever." She replies; trying to hide her smile.

Sam claps his hands together and starts again; "Okay, now that we've got the exes out of the way, on to more important things."

She looks at him suspiciously, but gestures for him to go on.

"How's the college dating experience going for 'ya?"

"Ugh! Don't even mention it. My dating life consists of cramming for finals and endless nights alone in front of the computer watching movies on Netflix."

He pouts. "That bad, huh?"

She sighs. "You get used to it, I guess. How about you?"

"Eh, it's okay... No one worth writing home about, though."

"Do people still do that?"

He shakes his head; "I have no idea; maybe they text home instead."

They laugh in unison as they approach a pet shop; a puppy in the window making Tina stop in her tracks. She pulls Sam towards the shop and he goes willingly.

"Oh my God! Look how cute he is!" She exclaims pointing at the puppy.

"How do you know it's a him?"

"I don't know, Sam!" She rolls her eyes. "Whatever _it_ is… it's the cutest puppy ever! Look, look!"

She gasps excitedly; "It has Blaine's eyes!"

Sam laughs at his friend. "Hey, would you like that? He _does_ look a bit like Blaine."

"You know that Blaine does the best puppy dog eyes, ever!"

Sam smiles as he looks at Tina fawn over the puppy.

"Hey! Remember that time you had a crush on Blaine?"

"Ugh! Don't remind me, please! I was so desperate. That was the most humiliating period of my life. Poor Blaine. I sure put him through hell, didn't I?"

"Nah, man. He was cool about it."

"It was cute when he was crushing on you, though."

Sam smiles brightly at the memory and replies; "Yeah, it was cool. It's definitely a boost to the ego to know that your best friend wants to do you."

"Oh my God, Sam!"

"What?! He _did_ want to do me!"

"You're impossible."

"Didn't you find it flattering when I said I would totally 'hit that' if you and I where stuck in like a bunker or something?"

Tina scoffs at this; "Uh… no, Sam. It was offensive and in poor taste."

"I was just letting you know that I thought you were hot."

"Please! There are better ways, Sam." She scolds him playfully.

He looks at Tina's reflection in the shop's window; her hand touching the glass ever so lightly.

He's completely serious when he says; "Okay… how about this? You're gorgeous and funny and kind. And I would be honored to even get the chance to be allowed in your presence in any way possible. Is that any better?"

She lifts her head, stares at Sam's reflection and wonders if he's serious or not.

She swallows hard before responding; "It would… if you were actually serious?"

"What makes you think I'm not?"

She frowns slightly as she turns towards him. "Sam…"

"What?! You're single… I'm single. You're hot… I'm hot. We're already friends and we've known each other for years. We could… I don't know. Maybe try this." He gestures between them and shrugs; "See what happens."

It starts snowing then; the night getting colder with each passing minute and Tina unconsciously moves closer to Sam.

He reaches out with his gloved hand and picks at a snowflake that is trapped in Tina's eyelashes. He slides his hand down and cups her cheek softly making her shiver as he states the obvious.

"You're cold."

She nods. "I am."

Sam lets out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding and confesses; "I really _really_ want to kiss you right now."

"What's stopping you?" Her voice is breathless and trembling.

He groans softly as he closes the small distance between them. He bends down towards her and their lips touch tenderly. The kiss is sweet but much too short and Tina finds herself reaching out to Sam as soon as he starts to retreat. They kiss again, but this time it's longer and much more heated.

"Those lips." She whispers against his mouth and smiles as she remembers that time she discussed Sam's kissable lips with Blaine.

"What?" Sam asks gently.

She laughs. "Nothing. I'll tell you later"

And she kisses him again; longer and deeper as she wraps herself around Sam.

They don't know how long they're kissing in front of the pet shop, but they know it's long enough for the last customers to come out and for the owner to announce they're closing up.

They laugh as they make their way to Tina's dorm; stopping every now and then to exchange sweet kisses and gentle touches.

The say their goodbyes as Tina regrets for the first time the fact that she has a roommate and she silently vows to try to find a single for next semester.

She feels giddy and can barely contain her excitement once she's inside her room; her roommate's snores – the only thing disturbing the silence of the night.

She wants to call Blaine, but realizes that it's probably too late for that and decides to wait until morning.

She can't help the smile on her face as she gets into bed. She replays the night's events in her head and still can't believe that Sam – _her_ _friend_ Sam – kissed her; and even though she's known him for years it seems to her like this could suddenly be the start of something new.


End file.
